


A million ways to win a hottie

by Nordicks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: And ur all gonna hate it, Highschool AU, I wrote this so long ago and now I'm gonna continue it, M/M, Slice of Life, lol, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicks/pseuds/Nordicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley D. Robinson, average cool guy, has fallen in love, with one of the hottest boys in town.<br/>But, he's already dating someone. Riley's own cousin, Clyde.<br/>There has to be someway to win his heart. </p>
<p>I'm bad at descriptions but it's basically Riley trying to get into Vilgeir's pants (and heart)</p>
<p>Human names used:<br/>America: Riley<br/>England: Benjamin/Ben<br/>France: Lèo<br/>Australia: Clyde<br/>Norway: Vilgeir<br/>Denmark: Kasper<br/>Finland: Simo<br/>Sweden: Vincent<br/>Iceland: Erik<br/>That's all the main stuff have fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	A million ways to win a hottie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan/gifts).



A smirk could mean many things. In this case, it meant a winner. Riley had managed to beat his friend Lèo at a casual game of UNO, when Benjamin walked in. "Lèo, Riley, what are you two doing?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "How immature." He sighed. "Hey, UNO isn't immature!" Riley pouted, crossing his arms. "Whatever you say. Now, would either of you like to come with me to the bookstore?" Benjamin asked, ignoring the American. "Oh, I could come, Mon Ami!" Lèo chimed with a smile. "I could come too, they might have some comics or something!" Riley said, a wide smile on his face. Benjamin knew his favorite bookstore had no comics, mainly only novels. But he decided not to mention this.

Soon, Riley, Lèo, and Benjamin were in the car, Riley and Lèo loudly singing to the radio, Benjamin telling them to shut up every five minutes or so. Benjamin was relieved to see the rather bland bookstore, 'Læserne Drøm,' which translates to 'The Reader's Dream' In Danish. Riley smiled and stared at the store as if it was an amusement park. As soon as Benjamin parked the car, Riley was opening the door and jumping out. "This place looks awesome!" He exclaimed happily. Benjamin rolled his eyes and he and Lèo got out of his car. The trio walked to the store, Riley more or less skipping. Benjamin opened the door to the bookstore and Riley ran in, an instant smack to the face of disappointment hitting him hard. The place was silent as a spider, almost empty, and there were no comic book sections in sight! Benjamin cracked his knuckles and looked over at the clock; 1:27. "We can meet back here around two O'clock, maybe two fifteen?" He said, Lèo nodding. Before Riley could protest, both of his friends were gone. He huffed and crossed his arms, it couldn't be that bad. 

In less than three minutes, he was lost in the many bookcases, the many genres. It was like a maze for brainiacs! He simply stood in the 'Autobiography' section, wondering if he could survive off eating books, when he heard voices. Was he going crazy?? Wait, no, he knew one of those voices...  
"I still can't believe you got to be the manager of this place instead of just letting Vince have it..."  
"Well, if I let Vince have it, my dad would think i'm lazy, and he might cut me off!"  
Riley peeked from a corner to see who was talking, and he confirmed he knew one of them, he knew Kasper. Kasper’s family was rich and huge, they owned tons of stuff all over, and this bookstore was one of them apparently. Kasper had a half-brother, Vincent. They usually never talk about their relation, and Vincent even goes by a different surname.  
"Plus, Vince already has a job." Kasper was pouting with his arms crossed. The person next to him was sitting on the front desk, a book opened in his hands. "True.." He muttered. Riley's heart skipped a beat as he saw him. He had pale hair that reminded him of an angel, and eyes that reminded him of the night sky. The guy looked like a Tim Burton character. Skinny, curvy, and muscular all at once. Riley quickly pinched himself as to make sure that this wasn't a dream. It wasn’t. Thank god. 

Riley smiled to himself and fixed himself up, humming softly before he walked into sight of the two. “Hey, Kasper!” and he saw them both look up, with such different reactions. The blonde cringed almost in disgust and Kasper smiled like he could finally have some fun in this place. Riley smiled widely as he jumped over happily, smiling flirtatiously as he ‘noticed’ the angel boy. “Oh... Hey. Who are you?” Riley purred, raising his eyebrows and Kasper covered his mouth with his hand to hold back a laugh. The boy rolled his eyes and glared right at him before looking him up and down and then back to his book. “Out of your league.” Kasper busted out with laughter, as Riley pouted. How do you respond to that? “Well you still seem like... You're in little league.. To me.” He said slowly and proudly, and the blonde just gave him a look, raising an eyebrow before responding. “Like I said. Out of your league.” He said as he climbed off the desk. “I'm gonna go, Kas, see ya later.” He said, looking at Kasper. Before Riley could say anything, he was sashaying his way out of the bookstore, leaving Riley struggling with words. As the angelic blonde walked out of earshot, Kasper spoke. “Dude. That's Vilgeir, don't even try with him.” “He's the hottest guy, like, ever, though.” Riley pouted. “He's already taken, man.” Kasper said. “By who?” Riley asked. As Kasper said his response, Vilgeir looked back and sent a glare that shot Riley like a knife before disappearing behind the Fantasy section. “Clyde.” Kasper shrugged. “Vilgeir said they met in a forest in a tree and they just clicked. Vilgeir was reading and Clyde scared him and he almost fell but Clyde saved him yadda yadda...” Kasper added. “My own cousin... Ouch.” Riley pouted. He remembered the name Vilgeir, he had heard it on a holiday he saw his family. He remembered the context, too. His cousin Clyde bragging about how he had date and he just couldn't come that year, but “Vilgeir promised next year for sure!”  
Oh, yeah, Vilgeir would come next year.  
But not with Clyde.  
Not with Clyde...


End file.
